


Children of the Sun

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Sunday [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hedwig and the angry inch broadway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise prompted: "You came!" he squealed happily, running into his boyfriend’s arms.<br/>Seblaine Sunday: Opening Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Sun

Sebastian knocks on the door of Blaine’s dressing room, a bouquet of daisies in hand. The door swings open to show a smiling Blaine, now in a robe, without a wig, and his face void of makeup.

"You came!" he squealed happily, running into his boyfriend's arms.

“Of course, I did.” Sebastian laughed lightly, pulling Blaine’s body flush against him. “You thought I would miss your opening night?” He asked Blaine, his voice muffled as he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck. Blaine giggled, pulling back slightly,

                “Your breath is tickling my neck.” He says smiling. Sebastian simply smirked in return, before pulling Blaine in again, breathing him in and kissing him gently.

                “You were incredible up there. I mean, you always are, but Blaine, tonight… I was so proud to be your boyfriend.” Sebastian tells him with earnest. Blaine’s neck and cheeks turn pink as he flushes under Sebastian’s words and gaze.

                “Sometimes, you are too much for my heart to take, Sebastian Smythe.” Blaine tells him, smiling up into emerald eyes with a look of love and adoration. “I love you, so much.” He says, a shy smile on his lips.

                “I love you, too.” Sebastian replies, in one exhale, his eyes soft, as he stares at the man in his arms. A beat passes, their eyes locked, and arms around one another. A look of confusion crosses Blaine’s face,

                “Wait, I thought you had a dinner with a big client tonight? That’s why you were going to come to tomorrow’s show.” Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute little crease of Blaine’s brow.

                “I did, but last week Mrs. Calloway, she’s our client, mentioned that she was going to see John Cameron Mitchell in Hedwig and the Angry Inch after our meeting that day. Of course, I simply couldn’t help but tell her all about how my amazing boyfriend was taking over the part this week. She asked what day you were opening, and as soon as I said it, she declared that our dinner would be rescheduled. She told me that she didn’t want to be the reason that I missed your big night.” Sebastian recalled to Blaine. Blaine smiled brightly, tightening his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

                “Well, you will have to tell her thank you for me. I’m so glad you were there.” Blaine tells him, his long eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks, as he gazed up at his boyfriend. “It was the best surprise, seeing you sitting in the front row.”

                “It was my pleasure.” Sebastian says huskily, leaning down so that their faces nearly touch. “I never imagined how you would look in fishnet stockings.” Blaine licked his lips at that, catching Sebastian’s eye. “And thanks for the kiss… I think I can still taste glitter in my mouth.” Sebastian says, making a sour face, and breaking the moment. Blaine lets out a big belly laugh, his eyes watering slightly.

                “Sorry about that,” he says once he has caught his breath. “How about we go home, and I make it up to you?” Sebastian’s eyes darken at that,

                “So forward of you, Mr. Anderson.” Sebastian says, eyebrow raised. Blaine extracts himself from his boyfriend, and raising his arms in the air,

                “Well, don’t you know me? I’m the new Berlin Wall, baby.”


End file.
